1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key-actuated gear shift locks and more particularly pertains to a new gear shift lever quick release locking system for preventing transaxle damage incurred by a driver unknowingly shifting to a wrong gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of key-actuated gear shift locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, key-actuated gear shift locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art key-actuated gear shift locks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,667; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,276; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,248; U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,323; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,099; and U.S. Pat. Des. 317,707.
In these respects, the gear shift lever quick release locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing transaxle damage incurred by a driver unknowingly shifting to a wrong gear.